fallin' for you
by lucayafrihart
Summary: series of oneshots about maya and lucas. some chapters may contain other ships. chapter 2: races
1. Chapter 1: oh, lucas

**oh, lucas**

 **synopsis: the four times the words 'oh' and 'lucas' have been used in a way to make lucas feel bad and the one time it didn't**

1.

"Lucas, I know that you don't like this right now. But think about it! New York! A new start!" Lisa Friar says, trying to get her son excited about the new move that they were going to partake in.

Lucas felt his fist clench. He stands up from the table, not caring if the chair falls, what his father might do to him when he gets home, or anything at this point. He walks out the door, one destination in mind: the local junkyard.

.

When Lucas gets there, he grabs his baseball bat and starts getting to work immediately. He bangs on the beat up cars, on the new cars, and on anything he can find.

He can't leave Austin. He can't leave Texas. It's all he's known. His roots are here, his family, and his best friend Zay. He screaming into the void that is the junkyard. He's screaming until his voice starts getting hoarse. He's banging cars until his hands are cramping from gripping the bat and arms crying that it'll be sore in the next few days because the strength and speed that he is hitting the car.

He doesn't even feel that he's crying until someone grabs him and they collapse on the ground, him sobbing into the person's shoulder and the person whispering in his ear.

The person turns out to be his mom. She grabs his face in her hands and looks into his watery eyes. She sees the despairs and the hurt in his eyes and she feels a lot of compassion for him.

She brings his head to her shoulders again and says, "Oh, Lucas," over and over again, while running her hand through his hair to calm him down.

The car ride home wasn't any better. He stares outside, like he's in a music video while his father are telling him that New York has many opportunities for him and that he'll be visiting Austin very frequently. When they get home, Lucas walks to his room immediately and locks himself inside.

 _Anger and shame is all he feels, and he wonders, "when will it end?"_

2.

After finding that he was moving to New York and that it wasn't a joke, Lucas decided to make it the next best three weeks left in Texas. He hung out with Zay almost everyday, going to his favorite places like Chubbies, to the rodeo, to festivals and carnivals. He's having the time of his life.

When the night is over and he dropping of Zay at his house, Mama Babineaux pulls him over. "Thank you Lucas for befriending my child. He always had a hard time making friends because when he would, he would tell things to others because he was so happy that somebody would talk to him. But they always left because they considered to to be a blabbermouth. He kept losing friends until he met you. Thank you for being his extraordinary friend Lucas."

Throughout Mama Babineaux speech, Lucas eyes started to water, but he didn't know that sometimes letting tears stream down his face is normal. As tears rolled down his face, Mama Babineaux felt his pain. She loved the bad-tempered boy like a son-not as much as her son, but you know, you get the jist.)

"Oh Lucas, come here. It'll be fine. Everything will work out for the best."

 _Pity is something that makes Lucas feel weak. He never wants to feel that low in his life ever again._

3.

Heaving heavily, Lucas comes down from his rage high and realized the mistake he just made. I mean, he just trashed his parents room because after being in New York for a year, he wants to get loose and remember his roots-and why he had to come to New York in the first place.

Or, at least that is what he tells himself.

Back in Texas, this is what was expected of him. One that would break anything and everything when he got mad. No dared to get in his way. Just ride it out, they said. It'll be over soon, they said.

But his reputation in New York was someone completely different.

After a spunky, blonde beauty named Maya and a timid, pretty brunette names Riley met him on that fateful day on the subway, it was like the rest of his life was written out for him.

Farkle was to be his best friend (in New York. Because Zay already had best friend locked in.) Riley was to be his girlfriend, turned into fiancée, turned into his wife. And Maya was to be his girlfriends best friend and the girl that he would not get along with.

In New York, he was to be Mr. Perfect. Lucas 'Mr. Perfect' Friar. Not Lucas with a past.

The way that he knew that everything in Texas that he had done had shaped him into the person that he is today was gone when Riley said his name in the dreamiest way that one night while they were walking home from a group outing at the movies.

"Oh, Lucas."

 _This is the worst, when he can't even deal with it. It makes him feel like he isn't who he is anymore, and it makes him want to scream into the void his struggles and pain._

4.

"Lucas!" he hears the indignant blonde yell as she walks to him.

He knew that this conversation was going to happen soon. He is actually suprised that it hadn't happened sooner.

Maya pulls his shirt, a tradition between the two of them since the eighth grade and now that they are in their senior, it still doesn't look like it is going to stop anytime soon. "You broke my friends heart! I would have come for you ass earlier, but Riley just told me."

Lucas gently pushes at her hand, and she lets go of his shirt. "Maya, maybe there's a reason why she just told you." Lucas tells her, smoothing out the creases that her fist caused on his shirt.

He sees the she looks genuinely confused so he just explains what happened himself. "I didn't break the relationship off. She did because she realized that she didn't have feeling for me anymore. We actually broke up months ago."

I see that gears are turning in her head and Maya opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by Riley running to the both of us while yelling Maya's name.

Riley whispered in her ear and Maya nods again and walks off. Riley looks at Lucas with a small smile. "Sorry about that Lucas. She just heard 'Lucas and I broke up, and this time, I think it's final.' from my mouth and she went looking for you. She may have short legs, but that girl was gone out of there like that day they were giving out tacos"

Lucas chuckles. "It's okay Riley. You're her best friend, I had already expected her to come at me."

They both stand there, not saying a word. After a couple of beats of silence, Lucas starts to look around, signaling that he was about to leave. "Hey Riley? I think I'm going to head out. I have a lot of things to do tonight and I already lost a shit ton of time because of Maya yelling at me."

Riley nods and says her goodbye. As Lucas walks farther away, Riley says softly, "Oh Lucas, I wish you can see that you love her. I wish you could see that she loves you too."

 _Lucas turns the corner feeling confused, and he wonders, "what does she mean?"_

5.

After a year and Riley's whispered words after their breakup, Lucas finally realizes what Riley meant with her words.

That he loves Maya and Maya loves him back.

But if that was true, why does Maya keep going on dates with a bunch of randoms? If it is to make him jealous, it is _definitely_ working.

Well, Lucas had been dating around, but it always started and lasted as long as Maya's tryst. But Lucas was tired of having to watch the girl that he loves going around with so many different guys because according to Riley, she doesn't think she deserves Lucas.

Well, that thought that Maya had in her mind was going to leave.

Lucas drove to her apartment building and went to her front door. Taking a deep breath, Lucas knocks on the door. He hears the little patter of feet run to the door and Maya opens it to see Lucas.

"Oh hey Lucas! What are you doing here? Do we have an impromptu friend meeting at Topanga's?" Maya gets out in one breath, obviously breathing heavily from running around.

"No we don't." Lucas laughs out. "But can I come in?" Looking a bit perplexed, Maya steps back and gestures for him to walk in.

Taking a deep breath, Lucas decides to say what he needs to say in one breath. "Okay Maya. I love you. I know that I took a long time to realize it, but I just figured out that if we finish school, graduate, go to different schools, and you didn't know how I felt, that would honestly be the worst mistake in my life and I would regret it."

Maya stares up at Lucas with tears in her eyes that she will not let fall down. No words were exchanged for at least a minute. No motion.

No emotion.

Suddenly, Maya flings herself to him and pushes her lips to his. Lucas feels Maya pouring out every emotion into that kiss and he tries, oh he tries to match her enthusiasm.

Pulling apart, Maya rests her forehead against Lucas's. "Oh Lucas, I never thought that you would come around.

Lucas is filled with love and happiness and he thinks to himself,

 _Maybe his name following the word Oh wasn't so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2: races

Based on a post I saw on tumblr.

* * *

Maya had her daily routine. Get up, get ready, go on the subway, walk the five minute distance to her job, work, walk back to the subway, get on the subway, get into her apartment, make food for her and Riley to eat, watch Food Network with Riley, and go to sleep.

It was a basic life, but Maya has everything she needs and no complaints. Life was going good.

The next day, Maya starts walking to her job, and in front of her she sees a tall, hunk of a man walking about three steps in front of her. Maya tries to get near him, so she is able to try to start up a conversation with him, but she get stopped at the light, and she sees the hottest man she has ever laid eyes on walk away.

As she waits at the light, she keeps pondering on his face. His face was literally sculpted by God himself. How she was blessed enough to witness it makes no sense to Maya, but she wanted to remember his face and body and every ess-

Okay, she's getting out of control, but you get the point.

She walks into her office, and before getting to her cubicle, she stops by Sarah's desk and tells her about the hot guy that she missed her chance with.

.

..

The next day, Maya wakes up and entire hour earlier, in efforts to look extra nice for Hottie Job Guy so when she gets to talk to him, he is swept away by her beauty, and Maya would get his number.

So when she gets off the subway, she sees Hottie Job Guy and smirks. She's going to talk to him and nothing is going to stop her. She keeps walking, her short legs working double time just so she could catch up to him.

Her efforts are all in vain, because she gets stopped at the light again, and she watches Hottie Job Guy walk away from her sights, yet again.

She waits at the light, frustrated about everything; the fact that she hasn't talked to him, the fact that she woke up early to look nice for him, that her legs are so damn short. She's so frustrated that she almost misses when the light turns green, and she walks into her office with about 30 seconds to spare.

.

..

Maya may have a lot of pride, but for this thing, she just had to go to Riley. Riley had noticed that she had woken up early, but she just assumed that Maya needed to get some food and had to get out of her usual way.

So when Maya sits Riley down to tell her, Riley is shocked.

"You met a guy? And you may like him? Is he cute?" All these questions come barreling out of Riley's mouth, eager to see that Maya finally seemed to find a guy interesting enough to actively try and pursue him.

"Yes I met a guy. I have a very high interest in this guy as well. And he is very cute." Maya says, looking warily at Riley.

"Okay I see that as all checks for dating potential. So what's with the long face, Peaches?" Riley asks, confused.

"Well," Maya says as she winces, "I haven't really _met_ him. I saw him walking in front of me a couple days ago and whenever I am about to strike, he turns at the corner and I watch walk away in his hot guy manner. It makes me incredibly sad, but I tried everything!"

They both sit in silence until Riley pipes up with I'll walk with you in the morning, and I'll see what we are working with.

Maya is highly optimistic that this is the day that they'll finally talk.

.

..

And she was wrong once again.

They were so close.

The day started as the both of them getting ready and getting on the subway. Maya was telling Riley how he looked like, but ultimately at the end she said, "You'll know when you see him."

And know Riley did. Hottie Job Guy, was at least one step ahead of him this time and Riley suddenly just slows down and turns to Maya and says, "Girl, is he even worldly?"

Maya rolls her eyes and continues walking. Hottie Job Guy is at least one step and a half in front of them and Maya feels like today is her day. She has her best friend with her, and she made sure to wear the bracelet that Shawn gave her right before he and Katy left to their honeymoon.

Maya smiles in preparation, what she is going to say running through her mind. And then Riley showed her true colors and colossally fell on the ground right when Maya was going to tap on his shoulder.

Maya watches him turn the corner, and this time she just sinks to the ground and lets out a loud groan to show her frustration.

.

..

This has been going on for a month now, and Maya has completely lost hope in the fact that she will ever talk to Hottie Job Guy ever. If she was to talk to him, it would have already happened and it hasn't so she has been in the slumps lately.

After getting of the subway and starting to walk to her job, Maya gets a phone call from her mother. While talking to her mom, she doesn't even notice that he is not in front of her. After finishing her call, she notices that he isn't in front of her, and she starts to slightly panic.

Her panic doesn't settle, because she sees him running in front of her. He turns to look at her and says, "Hi my name is Lucas. I've been winning for 2 months now, and I can't stop now. Have a great day, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

What. The. _Hell_?

The only reason that Maya wasn't able to talk to him was because he needed to beat her?

Oh hell nah.

Maya makes a resolve to wear running shoes tomorrow.


End file.
